Long Good Bye
Long Good Bye is the 9th track to Yukimura's album Last Songs. Lyrics Kanji= 街の灯が滲むハイウェイ このまま揺れて 戻れない　ひとつの影 数えた星が　消えてゆくのを 同じ想いで　見上げた夜 堅く握った　手の温もり 夢を話した　何も知らないで 笑い合った季節が 過ぎてゆくこと 切なさに　涙があふれ出して つたうこと 今はただ遠ざかる 街の灯りを 見つめて走る夜のハイウェイ おもわず 声に出して　つぶやく名は　風に舞って いつか届くのならそれでも さよならは言わずに　good-bye くだらないこと　競いあって 傷つけあった　日もあったね 肩を並べて　歩いた道 不確かなもの　追いかけていた 本当は分かってた いつかこの日が 来ることを　心の奥の方で 気づいてた 街の灯が滲むハイウェイ このまま揺れて 戻れない振り返らないと 誓って 輝く日々に　胸に抱いて　永久（とわ）に続く 終わらない未来への long good-bye 本当は分かってた いつかこの日が 来ることを　心の奥の方で 気づいてた…のに 今はただ遠ざかる 街の灯りを 見つめて走る夜のハイウェイ おもわず 声に出して　つぶやく名は　風に舞って いつか届くのならそれでも さよならは言わずに　good-bye |-| Romaji= machi no hi ga nijimu highway kono mama yurete modorenai hitotsu no kage kazoeta hoshi ga kiete yuku no wo onaji omoide miageta yoru kataku nigitte te no nukumori yume wo hanashita nani mo shiranai de warai atta kisetsu ga sugite yuku koto setsunasa ni namida ga afuredashite tsutau koto ima wa tada toozakaru machi no akari wo mitsumete hashiru yoru no highway omowazu koe ni dashite tsubuyaku na wa kaze ni matte itsuka todoku no nara soredemo sayonara wa iwazu ni good-bye kudaranai koto kisoi atte kizutsuke atta hi mo atta ne kata wo narabete aruita michi futashika na mono oikaketeita hontou wa wakatteta itsuka kono hi ga kuru koto wo kokoro no oku no hou de kizuiteta machi no hi ga nijimu highway kono mama yurete modorenai furi kaeranai to chikatte kagayaku hibi mune ni daite towa ni tsuzuku owaranai mirai e no long good-bye hontou wa wakatteta itsuka kono hi ga kuru koto wo kokoro no oku no hou de kizuiteta...no ni ima wa tada toozakaru machi no akari wo mitsumete hashiru yoru no highway omowazu koe ni dashite tsubuyaku na wa kaze ni matte itsuka todoku no nara soredemo sayonara wa iwazu ni good-bye |-| English= The streetlights blur on this highway As they steadily waver Not even my shadow will return The stars I count are continuing to disappear Just like those memories as I admire the night sky Clenching my fists, I feel the warmth in my hands, Speaking aloud my dreams so that nothing is a mystery Our time of laughing together Is something that has passed In pain, the tears are overflowing Because of this matter Now I am going far away The lights of the town, I gaze upon them tonight as I fly down this highway Instinctively Revealed in my voice, that murmured name is dancing in the wind Even if I arrive someday, Sayonara is, in other words, good-bye This trivial thing bothers me still It hurts now and will also hurt come daylight, won't it? Straightening my shoulders, walking this path, Pursuing something unknown I know the truth Sometime this day I will Return to this matter by the way within my heart And realize The streetlights blur on this highway As they steadily waver Never going back, never able to return, Never Every glistening day that I embrace in my heart continues in eternity To the endless future's long good-bye I know the truth Sometime this day I will Return to this matter by the way within my heart And realize...even so Now I am going far away The lights of the town, I gaze upon them tonight as I fly down this highway Instinctively Revealed in my voice, that murmured name is dancing in the wind Even if I arrive someday, Sayonara is, in other words, good-bye Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics